Simultaneous translation and especially face-to-face cross-language communication include two common modes, i.e., human translation and machine translation, on the market at present. In human translation, translators proficient in foreign languages act as a third party to translate words spoken by party A and party B in different languages. Human translation has the disadvantages that: cost is high; all-weather services cannot be provided; human translation is greatly influenced by factors such as individual levels, states, etc.; party A and party B cannot determine whether the translators as the third party accurately understand own words and accurately translate to the other party; and it is difficult to distinguish phenomena of word missing and sentence missing if party A and party B do not understand languages of other parties.
Machine translation mainly refers to that both parties in communication can see whether own language expressions are accurately inputted into a system through voice recognition and translation algorithm in a form of a mobile phone APP. As long as voice recognition is accurate, a translation result depends on the advanced degree of the translation algorithm. A biggest problem of the mobile phone APP in face-to-face simultaneous translation is that if both parties only use one device to translate, both parties need to continuously switch and only one person can speak; when two persons simultaneously speak, voice collection of the system may coincide and accurate translation is impossible; and if two devices are paired and used, then both parties need to download the same APP and to be skilled in operation. For foreigners visiting a country or for natives visiting foreign countries, this mode is very inconvenient because ecology of frequently-used software is different in regions and countries. Due to no acquaintance with foreign software which needs to be downloaded and used, people are limited by languages, network environments, proficiency degree of mobile phone operation and other aspects.